You Cant Say
by usagi bombon
Summary: Un amor pasado regresa casi al mismo momento q el dueño de mi corazon...¿que pasara?...Puedes decir q soy arrogante, lo peor y todo lo que tu quieras pero No Puedes Decir Que NO me amas!
1. Chapter 1

Holaa…. Bien hace ya un tiempo mis historias fueron eliminadas de la pagina por usar un formato que no debía. Reconozco que no sabia de que me hablaban, soy un poco despistada en esto jejeje sin embargo hoy me he animado a subirlas nuevamente…. Con corrección claro esta jejejeje espero poco a poco vaya mejorando ya que las vuelvo a retomar y sean de su agrado… sin mas por el momento espero disfruten de la historia…

Capitulo 1:

Una reunion… un reencuentro

Ha transcurrido un año desde la pelea con Sailor Galaxia, la ciudad seguía reconstruyéndose todos los habitantes de Tokio colaboraban para que esta pudiera ser con mayor rapidez, los días transcurrían con mucha tranquilidad, se sentía calma y paz en el ambiente es por ello que las chicas preparaban una fiesta de bienvenida para tres estrellas fugaces que llegarían nuevamente a la tierra.

- Serena ya es tarde porque estas tan lenta-decía en forma de regaño, Rei nuestra chica temperamental de hermosa cabella oscura como la noche

- hay Rei no me regañes- haciendo un gracioso puchero haciendo que sus mejillas se inflaran

- Pero Rei tiene razón, si no nos damos prisa no terminaremos a tiempo- decía con paciencia la más tranquila de ellas

- tienen razón Amy, entonces démonos prisa-sonriendo a todas las chicas para poder continuar con su labor animadamente ya que esperaban la llegada de estos chicos desde tiempo atrás.

- Lita y como van los preparativos para…

-Si Mina, ya está todo listo….¡el pastel será de chocolate! Espero que les guste a los chicos- mientras daba una sonrisa a Mina para que se mantuviera tranquila

-es muy probable que les guste a los chicos, ya que cocinas muy bien. Recuerda que Taiki te llevo a aquel programa de cocina en la televisión y Seiya probo uno de tus pasteles cuando fue al festival escolar.- decía nuestra querida gatita mientras recordaba aquellos eventos

- luna tiene razón lita-claro que daba razón Artemis el también recordaba cada uno de esos eventos, sin olvidar que el mismo había provado de las delicias que cocina la pelicastaña

- Yaten... –pensaba en como sería cuando lo volviera a ver, habría cambiado, sería más amable con ella, tendría alguna oportunidad de decirle lo que siente… la mente de mina era un mar de preguntas sin respuestas-

Al día siguiente todo había quedado perfecto, globos decorando la habitación de rei, una pancarta donde decía "Bienvenidos 3 lights". Lita había hecho galletas y un rico pastel de chocolate adornado con fresas, todas se encontraban felices y a Darien no parecía importarle la llegada de los chicos.

- espero que no tarden mucho en llegar-decía Serena muy emocionada y a la vez algo impaciente

Hola bombón!

- Seiya!-grito con emoción y con un brillo en su mirar

- hola bomboncito, chicas –un poco serio- Darien

- bienvenidos seiya, yaten, Taiki-decia el príncipe de la tierra con la cordialidad que siempre le caracterizaba,

- gracias-respondio educadamente el mas intelectual de los chicos

-¿ como han estado?- pregunto el peliplateado

- bien gracias y ustedes

-muy bien, el planeta ha sido reconstruido y ha adquirido el resplandor que antes poseía.-respondi el oji verde

- y… ¿cuanto tiempo planean quedarse?-pregunto con algo de duda Mina, tenia algo de miedo que su estancia fuera realmente breve

- pues la princesa nos ha dicho que podremos quedarnos a vivir aquí-decia con tranquilidad el peli castaño

-¿ en serio? Eso es…¡ fantástico!-el corazón de serena se encontraba lleno de alegría y su emoción fue reflejada en esas palabras

Todas las chicas se encontraban felices con lo que lo que taiki les había dicho, mientras tanto yaten recordaba en lo que su princesa le había dicho.

….FLASH BACK…

La princesa kakyuu y los three lights habían conseguido hacer que el planeta luciera con más esplendor que antes, la princesa los había hecho llamar puesto que quería darles una noticia.

- buenas tardes princesa. Nos ha mandado llamar?-decia SF

- así es, mis star lights, quiero agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho, por arriesgar su vida por mi y el planeta

- es nuestro deber princesa-

- Maker sabes que no era realmente su deber, es por eso que se los agradezco, es algo que no podré olvidar, es por ello que es momento que vayan en busca de su felicidad – la princesa levanto la mano derecha y una luz roja rodeo los micrófonos de transformación para ser convertidos en unos broches de estrella provocando así que los chicos perdieran su transformación, ahora vestidos con los trajes que usaban en los conciertos- estos broches regresaran a sus verdaderos dueños, el poder de transformarse en guerreras ha llegado a su fin

- pero princesa…

- como les he dicho antes, es momento de buscar su felicidad, yo se que esa felicidad no se encuentra aquí si no en la tierra, aunque no todos se hayan percatado de ella –mirando a yaten-

…..FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

- yaten ¿te encuentras bien? – mina estaba preocupada al ver la mirada perdida de yaten.

-¿ eh? Si, no es nada, al menos nada que pueda importarte

- yaten no seas grosero-dijo Seiya llamándole la atención

-. somos amigos y nos preocupamos por ustedes-dijo serena con una sonrisa

- ya chicos, creo que yaten no anda de un muy buen humor –sonriendo Mina, no quería demostrar que le había dolido la manera de responder del chico

- y¿ que tienen pensado hacer?-pregunto ahora la sacerdotisa

-¿Piensan volver a cantar?-pregunto ahora nuestra sailor del trueno

- eso seria…¡FANTASTICO!... ¡LOS THREE LIGHTS EL REENCUENTRO! Aahhhh seria fabuloso!-decia con demaciada emoción Mina

- aun no es seguro, por lo pronto tenemos pensado terminar con la preparatoria-tenia una sonrisa Taiki, le dio algo de gracia ver la emoción de la diosa del amor ante la posibilidad de un reencuentro

- así que no hagas planes ni ideas y mucho menos te emociones, porque no es nada seguro que hay un recuentro.

- yaten- dijo algo serio y porque no molesto por la actitud que estaba tomando el chico-

- gomen yo solo quería…

- solo no te emociones antes de tiempo quieres?

.- algo molesto Seiya dijo- yaten puedes dejar esa actitud

- no creo que mina haya reaccionado así por mala voluntad-defendiendo a la chica el príncipe de la Tierra

- chicos que les parece si escuchamos cantar a rei?-propuso lita para aminorar un poco el ambiente

.- si es una buena idea-dijo Amy con una sonrisa

- esta bien. Esta canción va dedicada para todos ustedes en especial para ustedes tres chicos. -Darien sintió cierta incomodidad- Para ustedes Eien no melody

Rei había comenzado a cantar, al transcurrir la canción venían imágenes de ella y Darien en el antiguo milenio de plata, imágenes donde ellos parecían una pareja de enamorados; al igual que Darien al mismo tiempo el comenzaba a sentir una extraña calidez en su interior y se perdía al mirar a Rei y escucharla cantar.

-pero que habrán sido esas imágenes –pensaba para si misma-

- vaya rei tienes una voz maravillosa, es muy dulce-halago a la pelinegra Yaten

Mina sintió como se le oprimía el corazón y en su mente cruzaron pensamientos de que tal vez si yaten logrará enamorarse podría ser de rei y no de ella. Serena se percato de la mirada de mina llena de tristeza así que corto aquellos pensamientos.

- chicos no se ustedes pero me muero de hambre y ya quisiera probar los deliciosos guisos de lita

Seiya quien había visto como serena se había quedado viendo a mina se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su bombón – es verdad hace mucho que no pruebo tus pasteles lita

- enseguida los traigo =)

- yo te ayudo lita – al pararse cayo de su chamarra una carta-

- oye mina ¿de quien es la carta?-pregunto curiosa la chica

- ah! Es de Katerin

-¿ QUE?-todas las chicas al unisono, ya que les había sorprendido escuchar que la chica recibiera carta de la chica de Inglaterra.

- si chicas, katerin después de la ultima vez que nos vimos, ha estado pendiente de mi, nos mandamos cartas incluso en ocasiones le pido consejos- ella les explica mientras habria la carta- es verdad tengo tiempo sin saber de ella, y bueno, la traje para leerla cuando hubiera tiempo

_Querida Amiga Mina:_

_A pasado tanto tiempo de no saber de ti_

_Espero que te encuentres bien._

_Esta carta es por dos motivos_

_El primero para saludarte y el segundo_

_Es para decirte_

_Que te extrañamos mucho_

_Y deseamos verte,_

_Llegare en dos semanas a Tokio_

_Pero Armand llegará la proxima_

_Semana, espero que_

_Podamos vernos_

_Cuidate mucho_

_Te quiere_

_Katerin._

El rostro de Mina había cambiado, su mirada se había nublado

- Mina ¿estas bien?

-¿ eh?... sip claro que sip =) (claro la sonrisa era fingida). Discúlpenme pero me siento un poco mal, creo que mejor me voy a casa a descansar

- ¿le ha ocurrido algo malo a katerin?-pregunto la princesa de marte

- no ella esta bien

.- entonces a…-sin embargo mina interrumpió a Lita antes de que la chica pudiera terminar de hablar

- también esta bien

- entonces ¿que te ocurre?-decia nuestra intelectual peli azul

- mina creo que no te dejarán ir hasta saber que es lo que te pasa-sabiamente le dijo Darien, las chicas muy posiblemente no la dejarían ir hasta saber el contenido de esa carta, ya que les extraño la actitud de la chica, mas sabiendo el pasado de ella y que la persona quien había escrito tenia que ver con ese pasado que marco una herida y a la vez madurez en el corazón de la diosa del amor.

Mina se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta –no es nada ellos llegarán a japon. Katerin llegará en dos semanas

.-¿ ellos?-pregunto Luna inclinando la cabeza en gesto de confusión.

- eso quiere decir que ella con- para Artemis le quedaba claro quien vendría a acompañar a la chica

- no, el llegara la proxima semana-sonriendo-disculpen pero mejor me voy a casa- saliendo corriendo y detrás de ella artemis.

-mina…-serena simplemente se quedo viendo como se iba su querida amiga, con algo de preocupación, ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

- no te preocupes, ella estará bien, solo necesita unos momentos de soledad y el apoyo de ustedes chicas-les dijo Darien a las chicas ya que en sus rostros podía verse cierta preocupacion

.- que actitud infantil, debería estar contenta por ver a personas que han sido importantes y sobre todo que hace mucho que no ve-decia Yaten algo arrogante

- mina no es infantil! –casi gritando la diosa de la luna- mina es una niña muy madura aunque casi no lo demuestra incluso puede ser la más madura de todas –ya mas calmada-

- entonces ¿porque reacciono asi?-pregunto Taiki algo sorprendida al ver la reacción de serena, ellos conocían la facete alegre, vivaracha y porque no infantil de mina

- es normal que reaccione así, cualquiera de nosotras reaccionaria de la misma manera o quizá, mucho peor-decia Rei mirando hacia la puerta

-¿ quien es la otra persona?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad Seiya ya que la actitud de Mina, la preocupación de las chicas y las respuestas que ellas habían dado respecto a Mina

- es Armand-dijo Amy

.- el muchacho de quien mina se enamoro cuando estuvo en Inglaterra-complemento Lita a Amy para poder responder las dudas de los chicos.

Los chicos demostraron asombro en especial el rostro de yaten, ¿cuando había ido mina a Inglaterra?¿ De quien se había enamorado?.. Mientras las palabras de lita continuaban sonando en su cabeza y sentía como su corazón se oprimía. Entre tanto la mente de mina se encintraba llena de preguntas.

- seguro estas bien mina?

.- si, es solo que.. me pregunto como será nuestra relación después de tanto tiempo Artemis, además no lo he visto en años y tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que paso.

Mina se acostó en su cama recordando aquellos tiempos en Inglaterra, los momentos que habían compartido y como se le había roto el corazón en aquel tiempo y como ahora sufría por la indiferencia de yaten, sus pensamientos continuaron hasta que finalmente fue arropada por los brazos de morfeo.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Hola! aqui Usagi bombon... empezando esta historia por aqui... es algo breve... si pero espero q los capitulos seguientes se vayan volviendo mas extensos... espero q llegue a ser de su agrado... les dejo mis saludos y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor...<p>

besos cosmico lunares :* muak!


	2. Chapter 2

Esta pequña historia, esta regresando a esta pagina ya que habia sido eliminada espero sea de su agrado

* * *

><p><strong>**** YOU CAN´T SAY ****<strong>

Capitulo 2:

El pasado regresa.

Ha pasado una semana desde el reencuentro con los chicos, una semana en la cual Mina había recibido la noticia de que sus amigos llegaría pronto, una semana ya… Armand llegaría en cualquier momento. Lo que ella no sabia es cuan pronto se encontrarían nuevamente….

- mamá ya me voy!

- cuídate Mina y vuelve a casa pronto

-si mamá –mina le sonreía a su madre pero al momento de abrir la puerta se encontró con un rostro conocido-

- hola mina, ¿cómo has estado?

- Armand…-un poco sorprendida mientras el chico sonreía al ver a la rubia-

-¿te molestaría acompañarme a tomar un café?, me gustaría platicar contigo.-brindandole una nueva sonrisa a la chica.

- nop, te acompaño, no es ninguna molestia –tratando de ser lo mas natural posible, aunque los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella-

- entones vamos-sonrió y le extendió la mano como todo buen caballero, en un momento la chica dudo si tomarla o no pero finalmente sonrió y la tomo

- sip, vamos

Mientras que caminaban se encontraban en silencio un silencio muy incomodo que Armad se encargo de romper.

- cuéntame Mina, ¿cómo has estado en todo este tiempo?

- la chica miraba hacia al frente mientras Armad la observaba- me he encontrado bien, después de regresar a Japón me he encontrado con amigos maravillosos que se han convertido en parte de mi familia, así como Katherine y tu que son como los hermanos mayores que nunca tuve-sonriendo un poco nostálgica-. He regresado a jugar voleibol ya que lo abandone por mucho tiempo ¡ah! Y todos los días practico para ser una gran cantante –girando hacia el sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo-

- se que lo lograras, tienes una voz muy linda, recuerdo cuando cantaste en el campamento-regalándole una sonrisa a la chica

-¿ lo recuerdas? Mirándolo y parpadeando un par de veces.

- si claro que si como olvidarlo, en un principio te sentías apenada pero al transcurrir la canción te convertiste en otra-

Mina y Armand continuaron su recorrido, caminaban y recordaban aquellos tiempos en Inglaterra entre tanto….

- hola chicos, lo siento es que…-decia una rubia un poco agitada por la carrera mañanera que había dado.

- se quedo dormida

-¡LUNA!-un poco sonrojada la chica.

- no importa, lo importante es que llegaste bom.. Serena-la chica lo vio extrañada por un momento

- solo falta mina-comento el peliplateado

- ella no vendrá-menciono Lita mientras veía a Yaten

-¿ porque?.pregunto el chico de ojos verdes intentando disfrazas su curiosidad y la intriga que sentía.

- porque nos reunimos para saber cómo animarla-menciono el pequeño artemis

- mina ha estado muy callada, pensativa, en cierta forma triste, ya no demuestra ese entusiasmo de siempre-menciono la sailor del fuego

- asi es, dice estar contenta y emocionada por la llegada de sus amigos pero se que anda pensando en como será su relación además anda recordando aquellos tiempos, cuando dejo de verlos.

- para mina es una situación difícil, pero se que los recibirá con los brazos abiertos y todo estará bien-completo la princesa de la luna

- aun asi debemos estar preparados por cualquier cosa, ten en cuenta que no ha hecho bromas, ni diciendo sus chistes ni los refranes mal dichos no ha hecho nada de eso.-comento Rei

-Rei tiene razón no ha estado comportándose como es ella mas sin embargo pienso igual que serena, para mina son personas muy importantes.-comento el príncipe de la Tierra.

En ese momento la puerta de la cafeteria se abrio.

- pero si es…-anonadado el oji verde.

-¡MINA!-todos los chicos al unisono la llamaron

- hola chicos, quiero presentarles a Armand, Armand ellos son mis amigos – diciendo una una sonrisa además Mina y Armand iban tomados de la mano-

- es un placer conocerlos, Mina me ha platicado de ustedes –dando una sonrisa encantadora, Armad era mucho mas guapo en persona de lo que era en foto

- el gusto es nuestro-respondió Darien

- espero tener la oportunidad de conocerlos-sonriendo nuevamente-disculpen pero les secuestrare a Mina, aun hay asuntos que quisiera tratar con ella. –guiñando el ojo derecho y con una sonrisa encantadora se llevo a mina un par de mesas alejada de los chicos, los cuales guardaron el silencio posible para poder escuchar la conversación.

- al parecer tus amigos son encantadores

- si lo son, son los mejores!-respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

- mina… ¿porque te fuiste así de Inglaterra?-un poco más serio

- bueno… yo… creía que era lo mejor – con la mirada un poco triste-

-¿ lo mejor?…¿Para ti?

- para mi y para ustedes, mis sentimientos en ese momento fueron los que me guiaron-su mirada veía únicamente hacia la mesa

- no vi tus sentimientos en aquel tiempo, seguro me llegaste a odiar –cerrando los ojos-

-¡Claro que no! Jamás te odiaría TE QUIERO ARMAND! TE QUIERO MUCHO- Mina había alzado la voz, no había mucha gente en la cafetería pero aun así fue blanco de las miradas en especial de sus amigos y yaten que al escuchar a mina se sintió morir, sus bellos ojos verdes se nublaron lo cual fue bien apreciado por sus hermanos, yaten sintió como si hubieran tomado su corazón y fuera apretado con todas las fuerzas posibles- te lo dije hace un rato ¿no lo recuerdas?- ya había bajado la voz- te dije que te quería como a un hermano al igual que a Katherine, mi cariño se ha convertido en ello.-mirandolo con un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas.

- gracias mina-sonriendo a la chica.

En la mesa de los chicos….

- vaya, creo que a mina le esta yendo muy bien-decia un poco sorprendida y a la vez con una sonrisa la peli castaña

- compermiso yo me retiro, creo que esta reunion no tenía que ser, ya que no tiene de que preocuparse mina se encuentra muy bien-el oji verde se levanto y camino hacia la salida de la cafetería Seiya y Taiki se miraron, mientras las chicas se preguntaban que fue aquella reacción de yaten

- nosotros también nos retiramos-menciono Taiki para regresar la atención de las demás

- pero… ¿porque?-pregunto curiosa serena

- tenemos algo que hacer, nos vemos luego-brindandole una sonrisa a la chica, para después pararse ambos chicos y fueron detrás del peliplateado, a los minutos después Mina y Armand se acercaron a la mesa donde la princesa de la luna y sus guardianas se encontraban

-¿ y los chicos?-pregunto ya que se le había hecho extraño no verlos al regresar, puesto que no se había percatado de la salida de la cafetería de estos.

- tenian que irse-comento Amy

- bueno mina entonces ya quedamos. Espero verlos pronto-Armand se despidió con una sonrisa para todos para salir de la cafeteria

- mina cuentanos que paso-decia Serena con un brillo de emoción en su mirar y voz

¿que ha pasado?-pregunto la sailor del fuego

- chicas no deben presionar a mina-decia Darien para tranquilizar la euforia de las chicas

.- no Darien esta bien-sonriendo la rubia. Mina comenzó a platicarles como le había ido con Armand y que habían quedado de verse en el parque #10 mañana a las 11

- eso quiere decir que te fue bien-concluyo la mas intelectual del grupo

- eso me da gusto-con una sonrisa Lita

- bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir, tengo que ir al templo

- yo tambien tengo que irme, necesito ir a ver unos asuntos en la universidad- reacciono inmediatamente Darien al escuchar que rei se iba

.- y ¿serena?-pregunto un poco dudosa la chica

- Darien me había dicho que tenia que ir a la universidad pero Rei…. Mas te vale que te comportes y tu también Darien!

-_-'-Reaccion general de todos

- bueno entonces nos retiramos. Serena entonces te hablo en la noche

En le departamento de los chicos….

-¿Yaten estas bien?

.- si no te preocupes Taiki –con los ojos apagados, con un brillo que indicaba confusión, tristeza, se comenzaban a nublar -

- no te creo-comento Seiya

- es solo que creo que ahora comprendo tus sentimientos respecto a Serena, más al estar con darien

.- eh… yaten-sorprendido el chico

- asi que finalmente te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos- continuo Taiki

- si pero creo que es tarde, chicos voy a mi cuarto no se preocupen por mi-Seiya y taiki se miraron, seiya tenia idea de cómo estaba sufriendo Yaten. Taiki se lo imaginaba puesto que en muchas veces vio sufrir a seiya, pero ¿qué hacer para ayudarlo?

Solo podían apoyarlo

En el templo Hikawa

- has estado teniendo visiones ¿verdad rei?

- acaso…¿tú también darien? Tomando Darién a Rei de la mano

.- así es, de hecho son sueños sobre nosotros

- darien yo…

- estas confundida por esos recuerdos

- si –soltando a darien- creo que mejor evitamos encontrarnos hasta tener claros que son estos recuerdos

- Tienes razón nos vemos – inconscientemente darien le dio un beso a rei en la mejilla fue algo que le salio del corazón- perdón, no debí, hasta luego.

La pelinegra se quedo contemplando el camino por el cual él se había retirado y con la mano en la mejilla…Darien aun me gustas y te quiero pero tengo que seguir luchando contra esto, no quiero lastimar a Serena -pensaba para ella misma

Un poco más tarde, ya entrada la noche… En la habitación de Yaten el chico se encontraba acostado en su cama, con las luces apagadas recordando palabras que su princesa le había dicho

….FLAS BACK….

- princesa yo no estoy de acuerdo, quisiera quedarme…quedarme a su lado

- Yaten tu felicidad se encuentra en la tierra

- princesa pero yo la a…

- tu verdadero amor se encuentra allá, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta o tal vez no lo quieras aceptar, considero que tal vez deberías ir, deberías ir y vivir un tiempo ahí y si no encuentras tu verdadera felicidad, serás recibido con los brazos abiertos.

…..FIN FLASH BACK…

Después de un rato de pensar y recordar se quedo dormido, entre tanto Seiya en su habitación pensaba en que hacer para poder olvidar a su bombón ya que le dolía demasiado ver juntos a serena y darien.

Por otra parte Serena contemplaba la luna, pensando en seiya, recordando los hermosos momentos que había pasado juntos, el momento en el que le había confesado sus sentimientos, todo aquello siempre había estado presente.

- Seiya…

.- serena acaso te esta pasando algo con seiya

-¿ ah? ¿Porque dices eso luna? Jajaja si yo tengo a Darien

- serena has tenido presente a seiya desde que se fue pero… acaso ¿has sentido algo por el desde que se fue? Y¿ que has sentido cuando lo has visto?

-¿ que si me pasa algo con seiya? Hay luna pero que dices, si yo amo a darien,-un poco nerviosa- luna ya es hora de dormir, el sueño te esta haciendo alucinar

.-¿ tu crees?-pregunto con una duda impregnada en su voz dándole a entender que no creía en lo que decía

- claro que si, jajajaja. Buenas noches luna-acomodándose para dormir para después cerrar los ojos.

- buenas noches serena.-mientras veía a la chica

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bien aqui la linda usagi bombon ñ.ñ<p>

bueno como ya mencione anterioremente esta historia habia sido comenzada a subir con anterioridad, hago una pequeña aclacion, se centra en Mina y Yaten pero... tiene un poco de otras parejas... aclaro no es un Serenax Darien... es un SerenaxSeiya... por otra parte el asunto de Rei... si ella acepta que aun quiere a Darien y a mi si me hubiera gustado que terminara con Darien si sere se quedaba con mi hermoso Seiya pero ps aun no he terminado la historia... aun no defino si aparecera Nicolas y termine quedando con el... no se que piensan?

espero que les haya agradado el cap.

saludos y besos cosmico lunares


End file.
